Rumor has it
by MicheTZJX
Summary: Post war and one-shot. A rumor has been floating around the village. It was a typical dating rumor and it's been a hot topic lately. Everyone's curious but they don't know if it's true or not.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

It was a sunny afternoon, the birds were chirping and everyone in the hidden leaf village were minding their own business. However, despite the peaceful atmosphere within the village, there was a rumour floating around. Of course, like any other rumour, it was about dating between two people. But, the two people are high ranking status jounins that people wouldn't dare to ask them.

Although it was the perfect day to be out and absorb the sun and get some vitamin D.. (actually no, we don't get vitamin from the sun, the sun helps us synthesize vitamin D in our bodies LOL just felt like including that random fact right there ehe) Kakashi, being the sixth hokage, was stuck in his office looking at documents. He was bored but as the hokage, he had a duty to fulfill.

"where's Shikamaru he was supposed to be here an hour ago, Shizune? " Kakashi asked as he took a break from looking at scrolls and papers.

" You gave him the day off. Don't you remember lord hokage ? " Shizune responded as she settled down a cup of tea on his desk.

"Oh right, I'm getting old. Also, can you drop the lord part. I'm not used to it " He said with his right hand supporting his cheek.

Shizune chuckled lightly at his demand

"Anyways, have you heard of the rumour going around lately? It's been a hot topic for a few days already" Shizune asked with a curious expression.

"What rumour ? I've been stuck in this room everyday so I don't know anything at all " Kakashi sighed

" Apparently, it's about Shikamaru and Ino dating. Of course, we don't know if its true or not but its a hot topic considering they've known each other since birth and are one of the best jounins in the village "

"oh that, rumours are rumours. It'll die down sooner than you know it and plus, I don't even know if both of them have the time to date considering how important they are to the village. Shikamaru's the hokage's right hand man, Konoha's top strategist , and the head of his clan. Ino's the head of her clan, runs her family's flower shop, Konoha's top sensory kunoichi, head of the analysis team in the T&I unit ( like her father ), leader of the barrier team , and even sometimes work at the hospital. Their both significant jounins with important jobs" Kakashi said

" Ah, an answer expected from someone like you, Rokudaime. You make a good point " Shizune said.

"Well they're at the age to date, whether it's true or not shouldn't affect everyone " Kakashi said and starts drowning himself with documents like a few minutes ago.

Speaking of jounins, another duo were also curious about the rumour too.

Both Genma and Aoba were enjoying a snack before they have to fulfill their duties. The two were almost like best friends but not quite. Both of them have been jounins before the fourth great Shinobi war. Of course, they have their jobs but they weren't as busy as Konoha 11. This doesn't mean that they're not as important, it's just that they weren't given as many tasks to do.

" Have you heard of the rumour Genma" Aoba said as he munched on his dango.

" What rumour, I just got back from a mission so I don't know anything " Genma took his senbon out of his mouth to enjoy some dango that was served to them.

"Apparently there's a rumour going around that both Ino and Shikamaru are dating" Aoba said. He was going to say more but stopped when Genma started choking on his dango.

"WHAT" Genma said but coughed to clear his throat. Aoba moved his tea towards him telling him to drink it to wash down the dango down his throat.

"why are you so surprised, it's just a rumour. And plus, aren't both you and Ino incompatible? She's way out of your league. We discussed this before " Aoba raised his eyebrows.

" Yeah, but I was about to introduce my friend from Kumogakure to Ino. There's also a 50/50 chance that the rumour is true… " Genma said as he massaged his temple with his fingers.

" Well you should let your buddy know before it's too late" Aoba said and sipped his tea.

"Yeah whatever. I'm done with matchmaking. I'm getting too old for this " Genma said.

"But what do you think of the rumour, aren't you quite close with Ino?" Genma was curious.

"Yeah, we work at the T&I unit together.. But I like to separate work and personal life " Aoba said

"c'mon aren't you at least a bit curious " Genma teased.

" Well, I'll be lying if I said no " Aoba said and pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

Now you guys are probably curious of how Shikamaru is going to spend his day off right?

Well, in Shikamaru style he intends to spend his day off in his apartment. To be more specific, his comfortable but expensive bed. Was it worth it? Well according to Shikamaru it was one of the best investments he made in his life. His bed is his number one favorite thing in his life.

Using the most out of his day off, Shikamaru was catching up on sleep. He was sleeping on his king sized bed soundly with light snores. But, unbeknownst to him, the door to his apartment was unlocked and a certain blonde haired kunoichi was standing at his door step holding the key.

Now, you, the reader, are probably wondering how and why Ino has the key to his apartment right?

Well the answer will be revealed shortly.

Anyways, let's get back to what was happening.

As Ino unlocks the door to Shikamaru's apartment, she enters her teammates place. With her excellent sensing abilities, she was able to detect her teammates chakra leading her to his room. Seeing that Shikamaru was sleeping soundly and comfortably on his bed made her want to join him, and so she did. She wanted to be in arms again like how it has been for the past few months… actually for the past year. She will never get sick of it. She loved the feeling of having his arms around her. It gave her a sense of protection, warmth, and love. But before joining him, she quietly rummaged through his closet to find something comfy to wear. She finally found one of shikamaru's favorite shirts. Of course, Shikamaru doesn't mind because he finds it adorable when Ino wears something of his. As possessive as this sounds, this indicated that she's his.

Ino quickly but quietly change from her usual purple attire to Shikamaru's favorite shirt. The shirt did not smell like Shikamaru's scent but more like a combination of both of their scent. She also took off her bra because let's be honest, wearing a bra is never comfortable. All she was wearing was Shikamaru's shirt and her panties. This was her usual sleeping attire.

She quietly joins him in bed without disturbing him and places herself with her body facing towards him. She lightly pecks at his lips and closes her eyes.

Shikamaru being the hardcore sleeper he is, doesn't feel the peck. But after an hour or so, he smells the scent of one of his favorite but troublesome female teammate. He smells the flowery scent indicating that ino is by his side sleeping next to him. He wraps his arms around her and cuddles her with her head situated on the crook of his neck. Knowing that Ino is with him just makes his day off ten times better. Before falling asleep again, he pecks the crown of her head.

A few hours pass by and the two slowly open their eyes from the sound of birds chirping. Both of them didn't want to get out of the bed because it was warm and they wanted to stay in their comfortable position. But more importantly, they wanted to enjoy their time together. As Kakashi mentioned, they both are extremely busy which makes it hard for the two to meet up.

"How did you know I had the day off today " Shikamaru asked as he played Ino's hair with his fingers.

"Shizune told me and Ibiki-san coincidentally gave me a day off today too. I wanted to spend as much time with you as much as I can since we rarely get the same days off. It's a shame how we both have tons of work to do since we're in charge of soo many things"

"Ah, thinking about work makes we want to go smoke " Shikamaru said. He was about to get off the bed to smoke but Ino pulled him down making her earn a look from him.

"No, stay. We need to savor our free time together " Ino said and pouted.

" Alright alright. Since, when did you get soo clingy " Shikamaru teased.

" Since we started dating. And plus, I prefer your breath to not smell like tobacco when we kiss. " Ino smirked and kissed his neck

The couple were enjoying their time together. They were catching up on each others' busy lives and cuddling.

At one point, they both stared lovingly into each others eyes and shikamaru leans in and catches inos lips with his lips. Oh god, he missed those soft lips of hers. He was addicted and in love.

The two shared a passionate kiss that escalated into something more. Something hotter and steamier that left the two moaning to each other's names.

Although both Ino and Shikamaru have been dating for a year, they still want their relationship to remain in secret. They're just not ready to tell everyone about their relationship yet. They just find it troublesome to be bombarded with questions from their colleagues.

But one thing they for sure they know is that once they reveal their relationship, everyone will be in shock except for some like Choji.

Author's note:

Hope you guys enjoyed my first one-shot… I know it's quite short but please bear with me ;) I haven't written anything for the past year so I'm a bit rough.

I actually started rewatching some episodes of naruto and boruto after youtube started recommending boruto and naruto vids LOL but I don't regret it. It just reminded me how much I love the series since I grew up watching this. I actually didn't intend to write a one shot after leaving ff but for some odd reason, this one-shot idea popped up and my fingers had a mind of it's own….


End file.
